continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Cellular Memory Review
The cellular memory review/recall (CMR) is a futuristic liquid chip technology implanted in Kiera Cameron and other Protectors' brains. It is a memory pack bio-upgrade hardwired into the cortex of individuals to record telemetry, smell, video and audio and can hold 36 hours' worth of recorded audio-visual data. Protectors usually transmit updates of each 24 hours' worth of recorded audio-visual data at the end of the day to the main police database (CPS Server Dump) to be archived. The chip is linked to the cybernetic visual implants in them that gives them a Heads-Up Display (HUD), allowing them to scan their targets, detect biorhythms, heat, have telescopic vision, and others. The chip is also linked to the Protectors' uniform. It is also the CMR that connects the Protectors to the security net that serves as their main communication platform with the City Protective Services' central server. It was possible to remotely wipe memories from a CMR which allowed the corporations to delete confidential information from CPS officers. (Episode: Second Time) ''In addition, it was possible to trigger a remote signal causing a shock within the implanted user. ''(Episode: Second Skin) ''This same process was able to be used on the dead body so long as the CMR was not removed thus allowing remote use to access the visual feed from a deceased person's eyes. The information capable of being retrieved included GPS coordinates. ''(Episode: Second Listen) It was possible to boost the information sifting capabilities of a CMR by being linked to an advanced quantum supercomputer. (Episode: Second Degree) ''A new series of CMR were constructed as part of a supersoldier program. ''(Episode: Split Second) ''Military chips were noted to enhance the aggression of their users. (Episode: Second Last) Headaches were sometimes experienced by the user which was considered normal. ''(Episode: Second Guesses) Within the CMR was a set coding that included a special intelligence which monitored the users biometrics and activated when the CPS efficiency of the user had dropped to dangerous levels. It had complete access to the user's memories, check through stress factors, containing all files and history of the user thus allowing it to provide an authentic therapeutic experience. Should a CPS officer threaten a fellow member of law enforcement, then the intelligent cognitive therapist activated which shut down the communications of the CMR as well as the HUD thus taking the user offline. A projection of the therapist manifested in the mind of the user where it began a psychiatric evaluation to determine the effectiveness of the user. If the effectiveness of the CPS officer dropped below 8%, the therapist was able to delete the memories that caused the most distress should the issue not be resolved within an hour. The intelligent cognitive therapist was interactive and able to restore features of the CMR if convinced along with the ability to communicate to the CPS servers in order to contact a duty officer. It was also able to project individuals created from the mind of the user in order to help the user deal with unresolved psychological issues. (Episode: Second Opinion) A component of the implant was a multispectral nano-sensor array allowing for a wide range of scanning capabilities. (Episode: Second Degree) This included a night vision mode was capable of being activated in dark conditions in order to make it easier for the user to see in dark conditions. (Episode: Second Truths) All memories were recorded by the CMR which was said to be stored for 36 hours where it buffered and got erased. In truth, this information was instead stored within secret archives. (Episode: Second Guesses) Regular checkups were needed whereupon diagnostics were conducted on the working of the implant and can include upgrades in the software.'' (Episode: Second Guesses)'' One device present amongst the Freelancers was the power to shut down CMR's and their suits. (Episode: Second Wave) Sonya Valentine worked for one of the corporations in the future timeline where she was part of a research program designed to create a new series of enhanced soldiers. Among the test subjects were Travis Verta who was provided a new enhanced CMR to augment his operations. However, the project was ultimately terminated due to it being considered too expensive to produce. All subjects were meant to be terminated though Valentine had fallen in love with Verta and disobeyed orders whereupon she left with him to join Liber8. (Episode: Split Second) Ability *Analysis of body functions (heart rate, pulse, body temperature, breathing rate) *Biometric detection *Can hold 36 hours' worth of recorded audio-visual data *Complete audio/visual records of everything around the user that can be accessed at any time by a person with access to the VPN. *Connects the Protector to the City Protective Services computer system *Cybernetic visual implants *Data directly overlaid on the user’s visual field. *Detect biorhythms *Detection of pregnancy, child gender, and trimester. *Enhanced senses, including firearm detection (presumably by detecting the chemical and material components of various firearms), face recognition, and night vision. *Environmental metrics *Fingerprint recognition *Heat detection *Heads-Up Display (HUD) *Lie detector and polygraph *Linked to the CPS Suit *Memory implant that constantly records the user's sensory information (vision, hearing, smell) and allows perfect recall clarity. *Multispectral nano-sensor array allowing for a wide range of scanning capabilities. *Night vision *Precise measurement of objects *Psychology analysis *Records telemetry, smell, video, visual, and audio *Scanning targets for structural weak points *Telescopic vision *User’s sight and hearing can be live streamed in high-definition to people who have the tech capability and access. *Virtual Private Network; while in the latter half of the 21st century the VPN is actually the CPS VPN, in 2012 her VPN consists only of Kiera Cameron and Alec Sadler. In the future, this system would access case files, and enables free exchange of communication and information with fellow officers and HQ, and records audio/video from the user or other officers. References Category:Technology